


Last Known Surroundings

by lopsidedhead



Series: Everybody's Watching Me [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: (but it's minecraft so respawn happens), Gen, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel, Temporary Character Death, may be slightly confusing if you haven't read tdyf, not beta read we die like men, title may be temporary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopsidedhead/pseuds/lopsidedhead
Summary: Lops has spent the last few months trying to get away from his past.His past doesn't want to let go.
Series: Everybody's Watching Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805410
Kudos: 4





	1. Life Was Good

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's writing a TDYF sequel!  
> I think technically you may be able to understand this without reading TDYF, but it's probably best if you read that first to avoid confusion.

Life was good. Until it wasn't.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Lops enquired, voice unsure. In front of him stood Lia, wand in hand, bracing her feet against the ground to prepare for the power of the magic.

“Yes,” Lia said indignantly, “and even if it doesn’t there shouldn’t be any side effects. What do you take me for, someone who would put you in danger?” she said with a smirk.

“Oh, you’d never do that!” Lops laughed, remembering the week before when Lia had decided to throw him around with a Whirlwind spell and had accidentally knocked him into a wall at higher speeds than even his wings could take him. The respawn hadn’t been nice to him, but it was worth it just for the laughs it gave the whole gang.

“You ready then? We can do this another time if you’re not.”

“I'm ready. Let’s do this.” Lops prepared himself for the bolt - he never enjoyed magic, but it was fine if it meant it made his life a bit easier.

“Alright, Clone Player time! Three, two, one…”

Lops saw the lightning bolt arc from the wand before he felt it, pink and white sparking out from the central beam, before it found its way directly to the middle of his chest. A freezing cold feeling spread out from where it hit, radiating outwards and into his whole body. Tunnel vision started to close in but he shook it off, the lightning now filling his whole vision. He heard thunder somewhere in the distance, the low rumbling giving way to unbearable static that filled his head, pushing out any thoughts. He distantly felt the buzz of a communicator in his pocket, but the magic was too overwhelming to check it.

And then the magic stopped.

\----

Life was good. Until it wasn’t.

Bearcub was busy gathering dirt somewhere far away for her world-famous Dirt Emporium when she heard the familiar sound of hissing behind her.

“Ah sh-” was as far as she got, taking a few steps forward to try to get away from the creeper, but it was no use. She felt the heat of the explosion lick at her back, felt it rip through her, and then in a flurry of red particles she was gone.

\----

Life was good. Until it wasn’t.

Demon hummed as she flew over an expanse of ocean, her elytra responding to her slightest movements as she fiddled with rockets. Beside her, Nighthart was scanning the horizon, looking for the telltale signs of an eucalyptus forest, the tall thin trees just escaping the view of the winged girl. They needed wood for a new project a little ways away from the main base, and the cutesy vibe of the pink planks was perfect for it, but it turned out to be the one type of wood they didn’t have lying around. So they were flying to coordinates that Lia had given them, hoping that they were accurate.

“Do you think we have the right coords?” Nighthart asked, looking straight ahead. Her wings had been fairly stiff from underuse when they’d reappeared a few months after the Angel incident, and she was still a little apprehensive about flying, but if she focused on where she wanted to go she would get there in due course. It was just about being confident, although at this particular moment she wasn’t exactly confident that she and Demon were on the right track to find this forest.

“Yes! -3420, 2901. I’m perfectly sure that we’ve got the right ones.” The ocean below them turned to bright, over-saturated green grass - a Legacy biome - but there was still no eucalyptus in sight. Nighthart quietly checked the coordinates displayed in the top corner of the communicator strapped to her wrist.

“We’re at X 3000, not X -3000.”

“ _What?_ But I checked we were going west!” Demon shouted in frustration.

“Never mind. We can just turn around, it’ll take us a little longer but it’s fine! How many rockets do you have?” Nighthart asked.

“Enough for another 5000 blocks, maybe? I think we’ll have to stop back at the base to get more,” Demon sighed. “It’s lucky that you don’t need rockets-”

Demon was interrupted by the buzz of the communicators on the two girls’ wrists. They both checked theirs at the same time, curious about what could’ve happened.

_< **Bearcub** was blown up by Creeper>_

The girls laughed as they turned around, wondering how Bearcub had managed to get herself blown up. She was usually pretty careful, after all.

Mid-laugh, Demon suddenly stopped, and Nighthart heard the _snap_ of an elytra breaking. Turning her head and hovering in the air, she was just in time to see Demon fall, a shocked look on her face. She flattened her wings against her back, trying to reach the girl before she hit the ground, but she knew it wasn't going to work.

Something bubbled from within her bloodstream, something black and dark and _familiar._

The next thing she knew, Demon was on the black ground (why was it black? Hadn't it been green a second ago?) and Nighthart was falling.

\----

Life was good.

Until it wasn’t.


	2. Magic

Lia sensed the buzz of her communicator in her pocket more than she actually felt it, the magic that was flowing through her body and towards Lops filling up her senses. She immediately forced the magic to stop, feeling it dissipate into the atmosphere with a faint sizzle - after all, the group rarely talked on their communicators, so it must’ve been important. As Lops relaxed in front of her, sparking slightly from the power surge, Lia brought out her communicator and chuckled at the death message. Shoving it back into her pocket, she glanced at Lops, who was now sitting on the ground.

“So, do you think it worked?” he mumbled, more static coming out of his speakers than usual.

“Well, I had to stop early, so I wouldn’t get my hopes up, but… do you feel any different?” Lia questioned, not sure what to expect. She’d never done a Clone Player spell before, after all.

“Not really? Was a pretty rough ride though.”

“It’s a powerful spell, of course it was rough. You got through it, though!”

“Yeah, just about. What was on the communicator, anyway? My hands-free display’s busted,” the robot muttered.

“Ah, just Bearcub getting into trouble with a creeper. I’m sure she’s on her way back to get her stuff now.”

\----

Dragging herself out of the murky space between death and respawn, Bearcub woke up on her bed back at her base, gasping for air. She jumped onto her feet as if evading an enemy that was no longer there as soon as she could move, peering around the familiar bedroom for any sign of danger. Her back felt like it was on fire, the explosion still fresh in her memory, but as she forced air into her lungs with deep breaths she felt a little better. It was just surface pain after all, and in an hour or so it would fade like all other respawn injuries. _At least it wasn’t fall damage_ , she thought to herself. She realised with a start that her items were (hopefully) still lying on the ground at the dirt emporium, probably just next to the crater that creeper left.

Shaking off the last of the blurriness and adrenaline from the respawn, Bearcub traipsed through her home in the main hub base of the world. Somehow in every single world the group ended up having a hub, usually in a castle of some sort that they had to take over. Then they’d hollow it out, use the buildings that already existed as storage, and build their own small houses within the perimeter before branching out to other areas. Bearcub was heading to a small building that blended into the stone walls. A sign hung above the door - “Dirt Emporium Teleport” - and inside the tiny room was a single object: a command block. Lia had flexed her Admin powers for just long enough to create a teleport to Bearcub’s dirt emporium, since it was so far away that it would be a waste of rockets. And honestly, Bearcub was glad if it meant she didn’t have to fly the whole way, even if teleportation absolutely _sucked_.

With no further ado, Bearcub pressed the button on the face of the command block, and felt the familiar warm glow of Admin magic surround her.

\----

_“I found him.”_

_“Surely not. We’ve lost him for what, four years now, and you suddenly find him?”_

_“Someone cast powerful magic on him. That’s traceable.”_

_“Where is he?”_

_“A random world. Modified.”_

_“Well… shall we pay the world a visit?”_

\----

When Bearcub opened her eyes - she didn’t even know she’d closed them - she was at the dirt emporium, the interior of the wooden tower staring right back at her as she looked through the doorway that overlooked the collection areas. For a few hundred blocks around the tower, hills laid stripped of their dirt, the materials all going towards whatever mega project the group was doing that week. It was hard work, sure, but it was something to do. Keeping a close eye on the sun as she ambled back to the place where she died, noting how close to sunset it was. She promised herself she’d be more careful with spawnpoints next time, and she would _definitely_ keep a bed somewhere closeby so that she didn’t have to do this stupid walk again.

A small crater in the dirt of a not-yet-stripped area interrupted Bearcub’s thoughts, showing that she’d reached her destination. Next to it her items laid strewn across the ground, her shimmering elytra, enchanted tools and armour, and shulker boxes of dirt waiting for her to pick them up. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them, happy that she wouldn’t have to go on another enchanting spree to get some decent stuff. She equipped everything and made sure that her shulker boxes and other assorted items were secure in her inventory before smiling and getting her shovel back out.

When she turned around, a piece of bedrock stuck out from the creeper hole like a sore thumb.

_That… definitely wasn’t there before…_ she thought to herself, trying to think of how it could’ve ended up there. She was miles above bedrock level, after all, and even with all the modifications Lia always made to the worlds she inhabited, Bearcub had never seen this before. She dug away the dirt around it in a flash, adding it to the stash in her inventory, and while she didn’t really know what she expected, she definitely did not expect to see a symbol made entirely of bedrock staring back at her.

A symbol that she recognised all too much.

The symbol from Nighthart’s blindfold.

Stumbling backwards and fighting the rush of memories that threatened to overtake her - _blindfold and wings and black magic coming straight at her face_ \- she decided she wasn’t going to deal with this today.

Bearcub brought out the dirt she was carrying in her inventory and placed it, block by block, until eventually the symbol and the creeper hole were both completely covered up.

She could think about it later. For now, she’d just go to dig some more dirt and make up for lost time.

\----

When Nighthart came to, she was lying on black grass. Her wings were tucked up against her back, feathers uncomfortable. She remembered the snap of an elytra next to her and trying to catch Demon, but… why was _she_ on the ground?

Next to her, Demon was sat up and staring with wide eyes, not even a scratch anywhere to be seen.

“Y-your eyes aren’t black anymore,” Demon stuttered.

“Anymore?”

“They were black when you f-fell.”

_Oh._

Nighthart realised she must’ve done something with magic. Which was objectively a bad thing considering what had happened the last time she’d used her magic, back in the Angel incident. But… at least she’d saved Demon from dying to fall damage, right?

Sitting up and peering around, Nighthart’s eyes were immediately drawn to a structure. It took her a minute to focus her eyes on it, but when she did, her heart dropped.

A Watcher portal stood proudly a few dozen blocks away, purple spiralling in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words are difficult. This chapter simultaneously didn't want to be written and didn't want to end, so it finishes kinda weirdly :/


End file.
